Leonardo Harris
Personality Leo is a fun loving guy, he likes to talk and be active. He jokes around a lot and is very funny and kind. He doesn't like people to make fun of him or be mean to him. If someone is mean to him or bugs him then he'll get angry with them. Leo isn't the flirty type, even though he is a son of Aphrodite. He hates it when girls flirt with him. He likes girls as friends, but nothing more. History Before Birth Oliver was an assisant for a fashion designer in Paris France, Oliver was always cast aside by his boss and never really had any place. But Oliver never quit his job, he had to earn money to keep his apartment and pay for bills. So he dealt with the abusive boss. Aphrodite had came into the fashion shop a few months before Leo was born and met Oliver, they had fallen in love right away and then one thing led to another. And boom, Leonardo was born. Childhood Leo was treated rather good by his father while growing up, but every now and then his father would come home in a very bad mood and blame Leo for his mistakes. Leo was sent to the city public school and was the most popular kid. He had avarage grades and wasn't that much less of an avarage kid. First Attack Leonardo was attacked by a hell-hound when he was 14. He had been walking home playing with a yo-yo when he was attacked right off the street by the huge beast. Luckily he had fended it off with his yo-yo and managed to make it home safetly. He told his father but he didn't believe him. Leonardo kept telling him that he wasn't lying and it was true. But soon Oliver came fed up with it and sent Leonardo to New York to live with his Aunt. Camp Half-Blood Leonardo had been sent to NY when he was 14, he didn't know english at all ''and his aunt had to teach him. Luckily she knew French too and so she could speak to him in both languages when he didn't understand a word in english. He was sent to CHB by his aunt when she was told by Aphrodite that Leonardo was a demi-god and he had special powers, not like a normal child of Aphrodite does. At the age of 17 Leonardo was sent off by his Aunt when he had learned proper english. When he arrived at CHB he was claimed by Aphrodite right when he crossed over the border, he was sent to the cabin right away. And hated it. None of the kids were like him at all, they were stuck up and bratty and selfish. He couldn't ''believe ''that these were his siblings. He had learned that he had The Love Spirit inside of him while reading a book that he had found in the Aphrodite cabin. He had tried out the Spirit while alone in the woods, right away he had lost control of himself and nearly blew half the forest apart until being caught and returned to normal by Chiron. Weapon Leo had a three foot long sword called Shadow (σκιά) that he always has with him, it turns into a necklace with a silver flower and bright green jewel in the middle. It always returns to him around his neck and never breaks or gets lost. Relation ships '''Gods: ' *'Hera: Hate her. Just hates her like food stuck in his teeth. ' *'Hephastus: He thinks he's alright, he feels bad for him though. ' *'Hestia: He thinks she a pretty cool person, he likes hanging around her beacause she gives off a good happy aura unlike the other gods. ' *'Hades: He doesn't like Hades all that much. He thinks he's really scary and awkward. ' Demi-Gods: ' *Jewel: '''He has a crush on Jewel to be honest, he really likes her and thinks she's a very good person at heart. ' *'''Michaelangelo: He's really glad that Michael is his best friend, he doesn't know what he would do without Michael. Gallery Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Chapter Page Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:The Spirits